


An Embrace of Darkness

by DacilJuju (that_spoony_bard)



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_spoony_bard/pseuds/DacilJuju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fleeting encounter between two shades. </p><p>[Drabble. Male character can be interpreted as being Durza.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Embrace of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31843) by DacilJuju. 



> JJ: This is a rewritten version of an older work 'Embrace' found on Fanfiction. It's been expanded and the overall writing is more descriptive (and better, I'd like to think). I wrote this drabble with Durza in mind, but it's pretty easy to replace him with any random male shade that's not mentioned (or is) in the Inheritance Cycle. Anyway, enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer Guy: Juju doesn't own any rights. They all belong with Christopher Paolini who really should give us his new book already.

The rival shades stood opposite of each other, the only thing separating them a dark and impossibly deep chasm in the earth from which a draft of cold air came forth. The wind played with their fierce red hair and made it burn like a fire when the rays of the dying sun hit them. Both, however, disregarded the cold breeze on their skin and instead kept their eyes locked on the other. A quiet challenge issued between them. The she-shade broke away first as she gracefully began to turn away from the ravine’s edge, effectually turning her back on the still form of her adversary.

Getting away from him had never been easy before, so she wasn’t half-surprised when she felt the air shift behind her where his form rushed towards her with outstretched hands. For a split second she could almost envision the inhumane grin, born from the primal excitement of the chase, distorting his pale features. Then she broke into a run, darting out of his reach. She couldn’t help but laugh in delight when his frustrated growl reached her over the rising noise of the wind.

The next moment, the laugh died in her throat as arms akin to steel bars closed around her so tightly that the air was driven from her lungs and the she-shade was left gasping and struggling to get free, while the iron cage of his arms suffocated her. Behind her the enemy bowed down to bury his face in her neck. She knew that he’d smell blood and demon on her. A powerful scent that betrayed her to all the living as the monster she was. And as the cold bite of his teeth pierced her skin, she felt both lost and completely at home.

After all, they were exactly the same. Both born from darkness and left to burn in the light of life.


End file.
